


Angels Calling

by ikkivanmill



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkivanmill/pseuds/ikkivanmill
Summary: Elena Smit is a Dutch girl of 25 years old, trained as a doctor, after which her parents married her off to a man named Tim. Tim is not the sweetest guy but her parents don't care. When a concert by her favorite band doesn't go as it should, a lot will change for Elena.  but is it for the best or the worst?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

Elena is a Dutch girl of 25 years old, trained as a doctor, after which her parents married her off to a man named Tim. Tim is not the sweetest guy but her parents don't care. When a concert by her favorite band doesn't go as it should, a lot will change for Elena. but is it for the best or the worst?

to start of, in this storry some time tables wil diverend from the real time world !

english is not my native language!

I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to comment!!

enjoy !! 

love   
anouk


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! enjoy and feel free to leave comments !!!

In the cold, almost at the front of the line of people, they are waiting in front of the afas-live, today is finally the concert of Sabaton that Elena and Tim have been waiting for. Elena hides in her coat, the wind has started to pick up and slowly it starts to snow a bit. “It's about time we were allowed in,” says Tim tiredly, looking at his watch. It is only 3 o'clock, so they have to wait at least 3 more hours before they can go in to the hall. "I hope it won't go snow harder," says Elena, "have you put the tickets away properly so that they can't get wet?" Tim takes 2 paper tickets from his pocket in a plastic bag. “They don't get wet,” in the meantime he looks around searchingly. “He is late, he would be here at 3 o'clock, oh wait, he is already arriving”. Surprised, Elena looks around and sees a friend of Tim's approaching in a Sabaton shirt and camo pants. The boys give each other a hug and Tim takes one of the 2 cards from his pocket and gives it to his friend. “Tim what are you doing? Those are our tickets! ” Elena says, bewildered. "No, those are my tickets and I have decided to go to the concert with him". Elena is quiet for a moment, they had bought the tickets together to go here almost a year ago, she had been looking forward to this and now Tim is doing this! "You can't be serious" Elena says angrily. "Oh, but I mean it, you can wait by the car, and drive us home when it's done." Meanwhile, Tim takes her arm to make it clear that he does not want to argue. This hurts, the arm is still sore from the last time Tim got angry .. without a word, Elena tears herself free from her boyfriend's grip and walks away angrily, tears running down her cheeks from anger.

Throughout their relationship Tim haze bin unpredictable, Tim gets angry quickly and she has been covered in bruises often enough, but he had never done such a ass move as this! More than an hour in the car and then waiting in the cold all afternoon until midnight. She decides to sit behind the afas out of the wind. Here are all people busy building up for tonight's show and it is a hustle and bustle. Slowly Elena calms down and the tears stop. If you can't see the show then just watch the crew she thinks.

Unfortunately after half an hour (now 4 o’clock ) it becomes quieter on the street, all the material is brought in so the people are all busy there. She is slowly falling asleep when she hears a child crying. Elena looks around to see where the sound is coming from and sees a little girl of about 2 years old walking on the side of the building, she is a girl with long blond hair, without shoes or a jacket! There doesn't seem to be any trace of the little girl's parents. Elena gets up and walks over to the crying girl. "Hey little girl, where are your mom and dad?" Elena asks as she carefully picks up the child and puts it on a bench. She takes off her coat and puts it on the girl. It is too cold to walk without a coat and shoes. In the meantime, the girl has stopped crying and is now only sniffing. "Mommy, Daddy" she says with wet eyes. After Elena puts her mittens on the little feet to keep them warm, she lifts the girl up to comfort her. "What's your name? She asks. The girl looks at her as if she doesn't understand Elena. Elena points her finger at herself and says “Elena”, then she points at the girl. The little girl gets this and says Freya. When the girl mentions the name, a light comes on, Elena picks up her phone and looks for a picture of Sabaton, she shows it to Freya who points to the drummer and says happily “daddy! “. Elena knows enough, this little girl is Freya van Dahl the daughter of Hannes, the drummer of Sabaton.


	3. Chapter 3

It is now snowing a lot and a white layer has formed on the floor. It was quite cold without a coat, Elena thought. "Okay and now? How are we going to get you back to mom and dad". Elena mumbles as she searches around her. Her eye falls on the rear entrance of the building and decides to see if she can enter there. Elena looks through the window, there is no one to be seen. She tries to open the door, unfortunately nothing happens and the door remains closed. Together with Freya she stands up a bit under a shelter. “I can always try to reach daddy through Instagram,” she says to the little girl on her arm. Elena picks up her phone and looks up Hannes' account on Instagram. She decides to click on the call icon. He passes but is quickly pushed away, she decides to make and send a message with where she is and that Freya is safe and warm but that you cannot enter.

Not long after that, there is an answer and a little later you see someone with long brown hair and a black hat on the phone. When he sees Elena he starts to walk faster and happily comes your way. The man shouts something in a language that Elena does not know, but Freya recognizes it, it seems. Her little head comes out from under the large hood and greets the man. As soon as the man arrives with them, he switches to English. “How nice that you found Freya! She escaped during the sound check! ” He says in a hurry but visibly relieved. Elena doesn’t know what to say, for her there is none other than Chris Rörland, guitarist for Sabaton. “I saw her walking outside without a coat and shoes, it is way too cold outside for a child. "Fortunately, I soon found out who she was and I was able to reach Hannes!" Elena says worried, meanwhile herself shivering from the cold. Chris sees that Elena is also cold, after all she gave her coat to little Freya. "Come on, let's go in, then Freya can go back to Hannes and Floor and then you can warm up a bit, you look cold." Elena nods and follows Chris inside where it is a lot warmer. After a few corridors they enter a room with a concerned Floor. She jumps up when Elena comes in and immediately takes her Freya in her arms. Elena smiles and takes Freya's wet socks from her pocket and puts them over the heater next to her. In the meantime, the rest of the band also drops in. They all thank her and floor hugs her so happy she is.

Elena is asked to join them. The group continues, and Elena looks at it. Even now that she's inside, Elena is still cold wearing only a T-shirt. She puts her arms around her to make it warmer. Meanwhile, Chris returns with 2 mugs in his hands, he gives one to Elena and sits next to her. Elena wraps her cold hands around the warm mug and smells it. “Oh nice hot chocolate” she says happily and carefully takes a small sip to see how warm it is. Chris laughs that she is so happy with a cup of chocolate milk. He takes a good look at Elena, she still has a little blue lips from the cold, he sees. He puts his mug on the table and takes off his own vest and wraps it around Elena's shoulders. "Thanks, but won't you get cold?" Elena asks. "It will be all right, we will change anyway and because of the nerves I get warm anyway, so I need him less than you do now". Reassured that he will not get cold, Elena pulls the vest down and crawls into it, it is way too big and there is still some of Chris's body heat in it, which makes it feel nice and warm. 

Floor and hannes join them, and Freya crawls onto Elena's lap. Elena smiles and wraps her with leftover vest, slowly the little girl falls asleep while Elena rubs her hair. “I'm so glad you found her” Hannes says again. "Are you looking forward to the show tonight?" he asks. With that question, Elena's shoulders drop a lot and she stops smiling. Hannes immediately realizes that there is something wrong and asks what concerns her. "I would indeed go to the show tonight with my boyfriend, I was even one of the first in line!" She sighs. “But the jerk decided to take a friend of his without consultation and give my ticket away. I was actually on my way to the car when I saw Freya walking ”. Elena looks at the ground because she doesn't know where to look, she is still angry with Tim for doing this. “That's a shitty action,” Joakim joins in the conversation. Hannes says something in Swedish to Par. After looking questionably, Par nods to Hannes. "Don't look so sad, I think tonight you have a better place to watch the show than your friend". Hannes says. Elena looks up in surprise, "but I don't have a ticket to enter at all". Par and Joakim start to laugh. "You don't need one at all tonight, we are the act ourselves, we can let you in if we want to" says Joakim. "Really ? you let me be there? ” Elena asks in amazement . "Yes of course you can be there, after what you've done for Freya this is the least we can do for you". “There is one set of values, and that is that you will join us afterwards to go out ”. Elena starts to laugh. "That won't be a problem, although I know this city as badly as you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think?? i would like to know what you think about the storry !! tips are always welkom !


	4. Chapter 4

Not much later it is like a beehive, people are busy and there is movement everywhere . The boys are changing and having a great time together. Elena and Floor sit on the couch together and laugh about it. Moments later, Hannes walks up to Elena. "are you coming? It's time to pick your spot for tonight ”. In the end, Elena chooses a spot at the very front, slightly to the right of the middle. The band comes to see if everything is ready on stage and Chris talks to Elena for a while. "And are you looking forward to the show?" Chris asks. “How can I not look forward to the show! have you seen that decor, this must be a mega show! ” she says with a smile from ear to ear. Meanwhile, Elena pulls her hair out of the bun. Chris laughs. "what ? it's a metal show, and I can't head bang with a bun! ”. Chris can't help but agree. They talk for a while about where Elena is from and what work she does and then Chris has to go back to the rest because the doors open to the public.

It doesn't take long before Tim sees Elena standing by the railing, and he walks over at her angrily. "what are you doing here! You should be outside, how did you get in ?! ”he asks angrily as he takes her hard by the arms. Elena tries to break free from Tim but it doesn't work. “I was lucky, I ran into the drummer's daughter who was lost, and as a thank you they let me in and I was allowed to be at the show”. From the backstage, Hannes sees how Tim holds Elena. He taps one of the guards on the shoulder. “Do you want to tell that man to keep his hands off ladies? Otherwise he can leave ”. The guard nods and walks over to Tim and Elena. Tim walks away angrily after the conversation, back to his friend who is standing at the left side by the railing. Not long after that, the support act starts to play.

Halfway through the show Chris is suddenly late on stage, he is less energetic than before. Elena gets concerned and takes a good look at him. Chris has turned pale and sweats like crazy, he is also panting a lot. Elena tries to make contact with Chris from her place in the audience, when she succeeds she gives a questioning thumbs up and points at him with her other hand. Chris gives a small laugh and nods yes. Slightly reassured and with Chris a little more active, Elena enjoys the rest of the show. Still paying attention to whether everything is going well with the guitarist.

After the show ends, someone from security comes to pick up Elena. In the dressing room, she meets the band and greets them all, each asking how she liked the show. “It was a great show guys! It was amazing ! ”. She looks around the dressing room. "Where did Chris go?" she asks. “Oh, he is probably pooping in the bathroom” laughs Hannes. “He's been gone for 10 minutes”. Elena immediately stops laughing and asks where the bathroom is. "What is it" asks Tommy. "Did you notice how pale and breathless Chris was during the show?" "No not really , he was a bit calmer though" says Tommy. Elena quickly walks to the bathroom, the door is locked. She taps on the door "Chris are you there?" no response, "Chris?" Elena knocks on the door a few more times now louder, but there is no response. The rest of the band is now also worried. Elena looks at the lock on the door, it is quite easy to open with a knife. She walks back to the table and takes a knife from one of the dinner plates. On the table is 1 plate that was actually not eaten from. "Is that Chris his plate?" she asks and some of the group nod. Elena quickly walks back to the bathroom and the band follows her. She knocks again and shouts but again there is no response. She inserts the knife into a slot near the lock and turns the knife over, causing the lock to open. She opens the door carefully and looks around the corner. Suddenly Elena shoots forward into the bathroom, where Chris is lying unconscious on the floor. "Chris!" Elena shouts as she kneels down next to him, gently putting her hands on his lips, feeling a gentle stream of air coming from the nose. At least Chris is breathing. Then she takes his wrist and feels for his heartbeat , which is slow but strong. Elena jumps into action "I need a wet cloth and something like a soda, really sweet " "Hannes, can you take the packet of dextro candies from the pocket of my jacket?". Everyone jumps into action and Elena carefully goes through Chris's hair trying to wake him up. Joakim soon returns with a wet washcloth and hands it to Elena. Elena goes with it all over Chris's face and neck. Slowly he comes to and opens his eyes. After Chris has fully recovered, Elena helps him sit up. “Take it easy, you first sit there until you have had some sugar. Elena asks him a number of questions, "how are you feeling, do you remember what you were doing". Chris gives on everything a dull replies and willingly drinks the drink Par has fetched.

Hannes returns with the dextro. "Chris, when was the last time you had dinner?" Elena asks him. “Yesterday evening, I was not quite well so I hadn't eaten”. Elena nods and then knots. "Then we at least know the cause of your fall". In the meantime she gives Chris 2 candies from the dextro. "This helps to get your sugar up, and then you are going to eat something !." Chris nods and gets to his feet with some help. Tommy and Joakim help Chris get to the couch , and Par goes to the kitchen to get some food. "Elena, how did you know something was wrong and what to do?" tommy asks curiously. Chris replies with full mouth before Elena can say something “she is a doctor”. The whole band looks at Elena. "Was that just as convenient for us!" says Joakim.

Not much later Chris's plate is empty and everyone is back on track. Elena sits down next to Chris. "Are you feeling better again?" she asks. “I feel a lot better, not so light in my head and heavy arms,” says Chris. “Good, fortunately a low blood sugar level can be solved quickly and easily” “just eat next time, right? You have to take good care of yourself with this work, ”Elena says worried. “I promise, next time I won't let it go that far”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay not sure I used the correct translation for 'lie' in this chapter

A little later everyone is showered and ready to go into town. Elena has searched the internet for some cafes where they can go. And the guys are now choosing which one they like the most. They decide on a kind of rock café with live music, which is not too far away from the hotel where the boys will spend the night. They arrive after a walk of 15 minutes, it is busy and there is a good atmosphere. Par gets the first rounds of drinks and soon it is very nice. At a certain point the conversation turns to funny mistakes made on stage, falling over wires, wrong songs, forgotten lyrics, you name it. “You also had a nice failure today behind your drums Hannes” laughs Elena. “It was funny and clever how you covered it up”. Hannes looks at her “did you notice that? And I thought to play over it nicely because it didn't sound that different in the song ”he laughs. Elena also laughs, "yes for someone who does not know the drums would not have noticed, if you know what to play then the mistake noticeable ." Elena knocks back the rest of her drink. Hannes looks at her in disbelief. "You know the drums?" he asks. Elena nods. In the meantime, there is a break in the live music. "Okay I dare you to go to those guys and ask if you can play a song". Hannes says with a grin on his face. The rest of the table starts to shout, but Elena doesn't hesitate and gets up. She walks to the boys and tells them of the challenge Hannes has given her. After some consultation, the drummer gives his drumsticks to Elena and wishes her success. They decide to play the song house of eternal hunt from Avatar. Elena drums the entire song without much effort and is absorbed in it. When the song is over, there is a lot of cheers and whistles from Sabaton's table. Elena thanks the band and returns to the table. When she gets back to the group, everyone laughs and slaps Elena on her shoulders. Hannes stands in front of her and makes a bow, after which he gives her a hug. “I didn't expect you could actually play that,” he says. “But damn this was good! “They sit down together and Elena gets a shot. "To Elena" says Joakim as he raises the glass. “Our savior in times of need”. Elena flushes her cheeks and raises her own glass. “On you, a bunch of great madmen, I wouldn't have wanted to miss this evening” and she drowns the shot. It is a pleasant evening with no incidents except 1. A boy had tried to get Elena home with him when she went to get drinks. Chris had seen the boy being difficult and not wanting to let her go. He had walked over to Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. At first the boy wanted to send Chris away until Elena turned in Chris's arms and kissed him back. The boy was then quickly gone and the evening went without any problems.

at 3 am the group decides that it is late enough and that they go to the hotel. all of them have been drinking reasonably well and it can be seen in some of them. the most down-to-earth are Elena and Hannes who are the last of the group to leave the café. outside they have to laugh a lot at the rest of their group, Chris is leaning against a pole and tries to stay upright, tommy is as happy as a small child because he sees the moon and joakim and par help each other to walk, which is actually going pretty good. "Okay now get our hurdles back to the hotel" laughs Hannes and walks to Tommy. Elena walks over to Chris and gently takes his arm. "come on then I will help you" she laughs and Chris puts his arm around Elena, they start walking together. "So this is why I normally don't drink that much," Chris actually says surprisingly clear and without a double tongue. "the alcohol always immediately hits my balance". Elena laughs about it. "luckily you never drink alone and there is always someone to help you". the group continues to laugh. it is a nice sight to see. 4 men who have difficulty walking of which 3 go in all directions except the good one and then 2 who try to keep the whole mess together. after a 5-minute walk they finally reach the hotel where the boys are staying tonight.

"Are you going to get them all up, or should I help you?" Elena asks Hannes. Hannes looks at her, “and where are you going after that?” He asks. Elena shrugs, "I think I'll go to the train station and see when the first train is going back home". although all the boys are fairly intoxicated, none of them agree. "then you have to go there in the dark alone, and maybe I don't know how long to wait for a train!" Chris sputters. the others agree. "we don't let a woman go alone, it's dark and outside it's freezing! "Joakim shouts with double tongue. Chris thinks for a long time, then his face brightens." I have a large sofa in the room, if I lie on it, you can take the bed! "he says, glad that he has come up with a solution. the rest of the band thinks this is a better plan than you just waiting at the station." okay, only I sleep on the couch, how your balance skills are now you will fall of definitely "says Elena, which makes everyone laugh. Everyone wishes each other goodnight and goes upstairs.

Arriving together upstairs at Chris's room, Chris opens the door. It is a luxurious quite large room for a hotel. It has a large bed and a sofa. "Wow, what a beautiful room" says Elena. “Yes, it is very beautiful here”. Chris rummages through his suitcase and takes out a shirt. “You can use these as pajamas, here” and he throws the shirt at Elena. "Do you want shorts too, or is a shirt enough?" He still asks. “No a shirt is enough to sleep in, thank you” Elena walks into the bathroom And changes in front of the mirror she braids her hair so that it doesn't get tangled and then she walks back to the room. Chris is already lying on the couch playing with his phone. "Hey, I would lie there, remember?" Chris laughs, "a lady shouldn't be on the couch". "What about a rock star?" Elena throws over it. "If you don't want to let me sleep there, at least just lie in bed, it's big enough for 2 people," she says afterwards. "Are you sure? Isn't that a problem?" Chris asks. "Otherwise I would not have suggested it?" Elena says smart mouthed. “If you are sure I will gladly accept the offer! This sofa looks more comfortable than it is ” Chris smiles as he gets into bed. They talk a bit but soon they both fall asleep.

When Elena is awake at night for a moment, she notices that she is unable to move . Chris leans against her with his arms around her, when he notices that Elena is moving, he presses her closer to him with his arms and nestles his nose in her neck and sleeps a little more. Secretly Elena likes this and with a satisfied smile and with her hands over Chris's she soon falls asleep again until the sun wakes them up in the morning.

The next morning Elena is the first to wake up, Chris is still holding her in his arms so she decides to lie down until he is awake too. Not much later there is also movement behind her and Chris wakes up. As soon as he notices how they are lying and that Elena is already awake, he apologizes but remains lying down notices Elena. “It's not very nice, it is actually quite comfortable and you were so cute to see” Elena giggles. Elena turns in his arms and Chris turns on his back so that Elena can lie on his chest with her head. He tickles her back absently, causing Elena to crawl up against him. Why can't Tim be like that? Elena thinks. Tim never tickles or snuggles or hugs her at all. When she thinks about it, he never shows any love at al . Without thinking about it, Chris presses a kiss on Elena's head. The fairytale is broken when Chris's phone rings. He answers and starts talking in Swedish. Elena decides to get up and stretches well next to the bed, giving Chris a good view of her behind. She packs her clothes and goes to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. When she comes back, Chris is also dressed and they go downstairs to eat. The rest of the band and Floor and Freya are also downstairs greeting the newcomers. After a good meal it is time for Elena to go home. Everyone gives her a hug and Elena thanks everyone for the great day and night and wishes them a good tour. Freya also stands with Elena with a disappointed face. "Don't go away" she says sadly and sticks out her arms. Elena picks her up and holds her tight. “Sorry little girl I have to go home ” she gets a kiss on the cheek from Freya after which she puts her back on the ground. Hannes hands her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. “Please let me know when you're home safely, okay?” He asks. Of course, I will. And gives him one more hug. Chris also comes over and he gives Elena a hug. “Thanks for the cuddling tonight” he whispers and gives another kiss on her head. Then Elena turns and walks out of the hotel. On to the train station, of home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okey this chapter contains some graphic descriptions of abuse. be aware of triggers

After a few hours of traveling, Elena arrives home. To her surprise, she sees Tim's car at the door. So he is not at work. Before she walks in, she puts the number she got from Hannes in her phone and texts him that she is home. Then she walks into the house, soon Tim comes to her. He is angry and starts screaming. "where were you ? do you think you could be gone all night without me!? ” he screams angrily while waving his arms fussed. Elena also feels anger rising, she's tired of saying yes and amen all the time. "If you hadn't been so fucked to give my ticket away, I would have been home tonight !!" she calls back angrily and wants to walk past him. As Elena walks past Tim, he pushes her against the wall. “Don't you talk to me like that ,” he says and slaps Elena hard in the face. Tim just gets angrier. “You must have been fucking those men! You are a filthy slut! ” and closes his hand on her throat. Elena tries to say that nothing has happened but Tim doesn't want to hear it. He grabs her by the hair and throws her into the living room. "It's time you got to know your place whore" he shouts before starting to hit her. Tim doesn't stop and all Elena can do is protect her head. Tim hits her all over and then Elena loses her balance and falls to the ground. Tim takes advantage of this by starting to kick. Against her legs, her ribs and he tries to hit her back. Elena rolls herself up like a ball to seek some protection. It doesn't help, the pain is severe and Tim doesn't stop. The last thing Elena feels is a kick to her head and then everything is black.

The boys decide to visit and view some things in Amsterdam like a real tourist. Hannes is now visiting his in-laws with Floor and Freya.

"How quiet you are Chris" says Joakim. "Do you miss her already?" he asks teasingly. Chris gives him an irritated look. To stay ahead of the rest he says “nothing happened last night and besides that she has a boyfriend” and turns his head away from the others again. "Come on you're not going to tell me you slept on the couch last night, are you?" Tommy says incredulously. Chris shakes his head, "no when I laid down there she asked if I just come and lay down next to her, she didn't mind and she didn't think it was fair that I gave up my bed for her". Tommy smiles triumphantly "aha so!" but before he can say anything else, Chris cuts him off “yes we slept in the same bed, no nothing happened and that's it”. Chris walks a bit ahead of the group but turns around for a while. "And then again, I don't have her number or something so I'll probably never see her again".

Later that afternoon they are all back on the bus on their way to the next city for the next show. Chris decides to lie down in his bed and listen to some music. He tries not to think about Elena, but the last thing he thinks before falling asleep that night is how nice it felt to have Elena lying close to him. How her body seemed to fit perfectly against his like a puzzle piece. Chris falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

Meanwhile, Elena wakes up in the dark on the floor. Tim is nowhere to be seen in the house. She decides to take a shower to flush out blood and relax her muscles. When she then looks in the mirror, she is shocked by herself. Her ribs and part of her side are blue and on her leg is a food print to be seen, even if Elena looks closely at her face she sees that it is turning blue around her nose and under her eye. Elena shakes her head and takes an aspirin from the medicine cabinet, then she goes to bed. She rolls up into a ball and starts to cry. Why should this always be the case? Why can't she just get lucky and her parents chose a nice boy for her. It is not the first time that Tim reacts in this way when he is angry, she has been introduced to his aggressive nature on a regular basis and the attacks are getting worse and she is no longer able to hide the injuries  
She knows this is not healthy and she has to go, but where can she go? her parents don't want to know about it, real friends she doesn't have because of Tim, and she doesn't have the money to arrange a house herself. Tim does not allow her to work, Elena does some volunteer work for which she receives a reasonable payment without Tim knowing about this. With this she tries to save so that she can eventually leave and build a new life. Then she thinks about yesterday evening. How nice it was with the boys from Sabaton how sweet and protective they had been. But especially to Chris who had helped her with a difficult boy and had snuggled up against her in the evening. It had felt so good in his arms, so safe. It will never happen again, she thinks. It must have meant nothing to him, and how would she ever contact him again? after all, she doesn't have his number and through insta he will receive hundreds of messages, he won't pick one of her will he. Not much later, Elena falls into a deep sleep with these dark thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still think the translasions can be better but i hope you like it !!

A few weeks later the guys from Sabaton are on a new tour again. This time one in Russia and they are just at the end of the first week. Hannes is sitting at a table on the bus and playing drums on the table. Joakim is watching him, he notices that the drummer keeps drumming the same tune with frustration. "What's up Hannes?" he decides to ask. He gets a deep breath back. “It doesn't work, I have a piece in my head and it's written here on the paper, but something isn't right, and I just can't figure out what's wrong!” Hannes sits down in the chair and folds his arms. “I don't know anything about drums, so unfortunately I can't help you with that either, did you ask Chris to take a look at it?” Joakim suggests. Hannes nods in agreement. "Yes I did and he couldn't find it either". Hannes takes his pen and paper and wants to walk away when Joakim calls him again. “Do you still have that number of that girl whom found Freya a few weeks back? Wasn’t she called Elena? she was also good at drumming, maybe you can ask her what she thinks about it. ” Hannes's face lights up. “Yes I still have that number! I'll call her soon and see if she wants to help! ” and happy he walks away to put his things away. Not much later the bus stops and it is time to build up for the next show, after which they have a day off. Hannes intends to call her the next morning and ask for her help.

It is Wednesday night, Tim is away for training at work for a few days and is in Germany. Elena is sleeping well when her phone suddenly rings. She is startled and answers. “Hey with Hannes” it sounds from the other end of the line. He laughs at Elena's sleepy voice. "Hannes, you're a lovely man, but why the hell are you calling at 4 am?" Elena yawns. “4? It is 9 o'clock ”, Hannes is surprised. Elena checks the clock again. “No, here it is 4 o'clock at night, its called difference”. Hannes can hit himself in the head, why didn't he think about that. In Russia where they are it is 5 hours later. "Sorry, is it okay if I call you back later this afternoon? than you can get back to sleep?" he asks. Elena laughs, “I'm already awake now, so you might as well ask what you called for” Hannes makes a sound of approval. “Well I'm stuck with a piece of music, and something isn't right but I can't figure it out, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hear it because you also play the drums”. He says. Elena sits up in her bed and puts her phone on speaker. “I can look at it yes, I don’t know if I can be of anny help, but I can try” she says while putting her hair in a new bun. Hannes sends a picture of the music sheets to Elena and she looks at it. “I don't see any errors or anything like that, on a quick run over , but give me a few minutes okay” in the meantime she transfers the notes to an paper sheet . “Can we make this a video call? Maybe when you see it being played you will see it ”Elena asks as she walks downstairs to the music room. “Yes you can, wait and I'll call you back in a minute, okay” not long after that Hannes hangs up. 

Elena puts her phone in the stand for her drum kit so that Hannes can watch it right away. In the meantime she connects her phone to the speakers so that she can hear Hannes as well. She takes her drumsticks and waits for Hannes to call her back. She takes another look at herself. She has a blue / yellow eye from a recent fight with Tim and her ribs are well bruised to, Elena doesn't even know if she can play drums well because she hasn't tried that with bruised ribs yet. Hannes calls back with video calling. Elena holds her fingers over the camera first. “Okay, let's start this, I fell and my face doesn't look good, so don't be scared” she says after which she removes her fingers from the camera and sits down behind the drums. “Gosh, it's a good thing you warned! That doesn't look good at al ”, says Hannes shocked, after which they go through the music sheets together. "Shall I give it a try?" Elena asks. Hannes nods and Elena starts to play the piece. When she's done she looks dubious. “There is indeed something wrong” she looks at the notes with concentration and makes some notes. “Here it comes again” she says to the camera and starts playing again. After a few tries, Elena suddenly sees it, she makes a few more notes. “I think I have it Hannes” she says happily. "Play, now I'm curious!". Elena starts playing and applies the changed notes. The piece still sounds almost the same, but there is now a better flow, notices Hannes. " that is amazing!" Hannes calls out after she is done playing. "What have you changed?" he asks. Elena looks at the paper and explains some things.

Meanwhile, Chris comes out of one of the beds on the bus with a sleepy head. “Hannes, what are you doing so early” he asks and makes a cup of coffee. Hannes says nothing but gets the headphones from the computer so that Chris can listen to what Elena is telling. His eyes widen when he hears the voice on the other side of the screen. "Elena, is that you ?!" happy and incredulous he sits down next to Hannes and looks at the screen, there in her pajamas, Elena is behind the drums. “Hey Chris! that was a long time ago ”says Elena happily. “It sure is! How are you and what happened to your face? ” Chris asks one after the other. “Yes, I'm fine, and this on my face is because I fell this week and hit my face nicely,” laughs Elena. Chris notices that her smile does not reach her eyes and she seems a bit gloomy, deep down he does not believe that she has fallen but he does not say anything about it. “We have figured out what was wrong in Hannes's music piece” Elena says happily. She plays the piece again so that Chris can hear it too, and then they talk a while longer. Chris and Elena exchange numbers so that they can have contact more often and there is a lot of laughter until Elena's doorbell rings. Elena looks at the time, it is now 8 o'clock. “Sorry guys I have to go, someone is at the door” they say goodbye and close the conversation after which Elena walks to the door. 

Her mother is standing in front of the door with a bowl in her hands. She passes Elena after saying hello and puts the bowl on the counter. “This is for Tim when he returns, he likes that so much” says mother, after which she looks at Elena inquisitive. "Have you disobeyed again?" she asks, gripping Elena's chin tightly and examining the bruise on her face. "I didn't do anything mom!" Elena sputters, “he gets angry about nothing”. Elena Regina Smit I didn't bring you up that way, that's not how you talk about your husband! ” her mother says angrily. It's all too much for Elena and she gets angry. “Last time I looked around my fingers there was no wedding ring on it yet! And you would be a much better mother if you looked after your daughter once instead of marrying her off to a monster who mistreated her every time! ” she shouts angrily. Her mother slaps her hard in the face and that's the final straw for Elena. She hits back just as hard, "Get out of my house and I don't need to see you again!" she yells at her mother after which she walks away offended. Elena sinks to the floor crying, why can't it even go well. Why does everything have to work against her? After sitting like this for a few minutes she decides to take a shower and then start the day well and truly.


	8. Chapter 8

So you had her number all along?" Chris asks the drummer with disbelieve . "And I have been trying to find her and make contact with her all these weeks and now I find out that you already had her number all this time." Chris falls down on the couch and Hannes smiles at him. "I already had her number all this time, yes, and we have quite a bit of contact, Freya is completely crazy about her." Chris sighs, “if I had known I could have texted her weeks ago”. Not much later everyone is at the bus and they all explore the city. Meanwhile, Chris texts with Elena.

4 months later. Festival season

Sabaton is getting ready for their show at download festival UK, it is one of the first shows of this festival season and with the new album comes a whole new set of course, so everything was still exciting and new. It is the second album the new band members have worked on and so far it has been well received. Par is jumping with his bass guitar, Joakim is stretching , Hannes loosens his fingers and is deep in thought. Chris and Tommy are playing each other's guitars and teasing each other. Until it's time to take the stage. Everyone wishes each other good luck and enter the stage.

The show passes without a hitch and the audience was delirious. The show was broadcast live so besides the people who were here also online where a lot of people watching. Chris walks to the back after putting his guitar away and falls down in a chair and takes a bottle of water from the table. "Guys that was the quite show!" he says exhausted while the rest of them plop down too. There are sounds of approval. The boys shower and then get ready for the night's headliner Iron Maiden. Meanwhile, Chris takes his phone and sees that he has a message from Elena. In recent months she has built up a good relationship with the whole band and regularly speak to each other via app or video calling. Chris clicks on the message to read it. "Hey Chris !! that was a good show !! the new songs come into their own! I can't wait to see you at Graspop in 4 weeks! until then love Elena ”. Chris gets up and walks to the rest. "Hey guys do you know who is coming to Graspop in a few weeks?" he says to the group. "We?" is Hannes' clever answer, after which he gets a towel thrown at his head. “No Elena is coming to Graspop” Chris opens his phone “just look here”. The others read the message and sound happy. “Then we have to make sure that we can meet when she is there,” notes Joakim. “After all, we're there the day before”, adds par. Chris already picks up his phone and tries to meet up with Elena. He is very enthusiastic and they agree that someone from the band will send a message when they are there. Pleased with the prospect of seeing Elena again, who has since become like a sister to them, they all go to watch the show.

The guys hand out some autographs to people how recognize them during the show and get their picture taken here and there, but overall they are enjoying the Iron Maiden show. A fair amount of beer goes through, to celebrate that the first show was so successful.  
At the end of the evening, Chris sits outside the bus in a small chair, with his beer in his hand. What are they doing well, he thinks. Their calendars are full of shows and many of them are sold out, they have gathered a group around them where everyone feels like friends and they can get crazy together. But if there is something you can also count on everyone and you can empty your heart with someone. Satisfied, Chris drinks the last gulp of his beer and goes to bed.

The next morning the band is called together by Par. Everyone gathered in the bus and to their surprise there is also their tour doctor. Par gives the word to the doctor. “Guys, I got a permanent position in a practice close to home and I took it,” he says. “Now that the little one is on the way, I want more stability and work closer to home so that I am more at home with my wife”. This is a downer for the group, the doctor has been working for Sabaton for 3 years and tours with them on every tour in case something happens to the crew or the band that a doctor has to attend. "when do you leave?" Joakim asks the doctor. “In 2 weeks I can start there so I will leave then”. The bus is quiet. "I understand your choice, but we will miss you friend" says Hannes and gives the doctor a hug. The rest also thanks the doctor and after 2 weeks there is a goodbye party after which the band looks for a new doctor who is ready to go on tour. This is going to be quite a job, Joakim thinks.

During the following weeks they approach several doctors, but none of the doctors wants to leave the practice to tour the world with a band and spend a lot of time away from home. It's a big quest but they keep trying. In the meantime, Elena gives them advice by phone if there is something wrong, she helps the other person through it by phone. At one point the band even asks her to join them as a doctor, but Tim overhears and immediately cuts off the conversation by saying that he will not let Elena go on tour with a bunch of men, this is also canceled.

In the meantime Tim thinks she talks a lot to these guys from Sabaton and removes their number from her phone, he thinks that Elena can no longer have contact with them. Fortunately, they contacted Elena again and she soon got all the numbers back. Elena has become more careful and makes sure that Tim doesn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how do you like it so far ?? leave a comment to let me know !!


	9. Chapter 9

Elena has finished packing and puts her things in the back of Maarten's car. “Are you ready Elena” asks Maarten happily. "I've been looking forward to this since we got the tickets!" with a smile from ear to ear she says goodbye to Tim, he cannot come to Graspop unexpectedly because an accident happened at work and he has to fill in. “Maarten, I count on you to take care of her and keep her away from other men”, says Tim to Maarten, who responds with a nod of his head.  
Not much later they are on their way to Dessel and Elena texts the boys a photo of her and Maarten with many happy smileys.  
Once there they take their bags from the car and enter the line to enter the festival, it will take a while before the terrain opens so they plop down on their bags. “Hey Elena, just about what Tim said to me” Maarten says. “You know what I think of him and I'm actually glad he can't come along, what matters to me is you just go ahead and have fun, I won't say anything to that jerk”. Elena has to laugh about this, Maarten and Tim have never been on the same page. “I'm not planning to share a bed with everyone else, don't worry about that. But it does get a bit more relaxed to just have fun, yes, so thank you ”and she looks at him smiling.  


After a while they are allowed to enter the terrain and pitch their tent in a nice spot. They decide to sleep in Maarten's tent and put their things in Elena's tent because Maarten does not like leaving Elena alone. Despite the fact that Graspop is pretty quiet when it comes to perverts, you always have a few and he doesn't want to take any chances.  
Together they explore "the holy ground" as it is called on Graspop and the first bands start to play. It is enjoyable, Elena can do whatever she wants without fear of Tim calling her back and punishing her. In the evening they both walk back to their tent tired and drunk but satisfied and soon they fall asleep.

The next day the festival starts, the big bands close the day and the day guests are also there. It's a great day, it's nice and sunny but not too hot. They watch different top bands and have a lot of contact with other people. Maarten ensures that Elena does not get crowed surfers on her neck and she slips everywhere to get beer for both of them. In the evening they sit on the floor with a beer and chips, watching the end of the evening. The night continues for a long time and at 4 AM they decide to go back to the tent.  


The next morning around 9am, Elena wakes up from her phone ringing. It is Hannes she sees on the screen. "You do have the habit of waking me up, hey Hannes" she answers. Hannes laughs about this. “Yes I can't help it, princess” he laughs. “But we are there, we just put the bus down in its place”. Hannes cannot finish his sentence because Elena happily screams through it and tries to wake Maarten. "what time do you want to meet? Hannes asks. “Then we ensure that we also go onto the site” is the next question. "The festival site is only open from 11 am, so do you agree at 11 am?" Elena asks. "Yes is good, at mainstage 2 we will wait okay?" says Hannes, who thought that a place on this large site is also convenient to meet. They say goodbye and Elena decides to get dressed. Then she stands in the short line at the toilet. She has to laugh again that the row for the boys is much longer than the row for the ladies, which of course is often the other way around. 

When she returns to the tent Maarten is also awake. "What do we want for breakfast?" he asks. "Something edible" is Elena's answer, which earns her a slap on the head. Maarten gets to work and not much later they sit with on their lap a plate of pasta. "Would you like to come along at 11 am" Elena asks Maarten. "where to ?" he asks with his mouth full of pasta. “The guys from Sabaton are here and just called to meet”. Maarten looks at her. “The guys from Sabaton? How did they get your number? ” Maarten asks incredulously. Elena smiles and explains how they got to know each other and became good friends. “In the meantime they have just become 5 brothers of mine” she concludes her story. A little later Elena is called again. This time it is Chris who laughs and starts the conversation. “Hey Elena, I know we agreed to meet at 11 o'clock, but I was wondering if you can come now? Joakim could use your help, he cut his hand but refuses to go to the first aid stand. ” In the background Elena hears Joakim shout, “Those quacks can't get my hand! I'll solve it myself! ”. then There is some shouting back and forth in Swedish. “I can already hear it, I tidy up my stuff and then I will be there. Is it okay if I bring a friend with me ? ” Elena asks to be sure. “As long as you get Jocke's hand healed I don’t think it matters ”laughs Chris. “I'll wait for you at the entrance of the artist area okay, otherwise you won't come in.”.  
Elena and Maarten quickly eat their food and clean up the things. Then they look for the artist's entrance, which is even more difficult than expected because it is not indicated anywhere and employees do not want to say where it is.

After some time searching they found the entrance and it didn't take long to find Chris. Elena hugs him and gives him a big hug. “That's a long time ago” she says to him to which Chris just grabs her more firmly and gives a kiss on the top of her head. Then Elena introduces Maarten and the three of them go to the bus of Sabaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a plan in my head for a good amount of this storry ! i hope you guys wil love it like i do ! there will be a LOT happening in the comming chapters *inserts evil laugh* 
> 
> feel free to leave a commend !!


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone is happy to see Elena again and she gets hugs from everyone. Tommy even picks her up and spins her around in the air. When Maarten has also been introduced to everyone and he has picked his lower jaw from the ground, Elena goes looking for her patient. "Jocke where are you hiding" she shouts through the bus. Somewhere near the front seats an answer comes back so Elena walks over there. "What have you done now Jocke" laughs Elena. "We were playing around and I grabbed something and that cut my hand, look" Joakim takes the bandage off his hand and shows the wound. Elena sits opposite him and turns the light a bit brighter. "That doesn't look neat, you have a chance that this has to be stitched, Jocke" says Elena worried. She takes the first-aid kit and begins cleaning and examining the wound. She sees that it hurts a lot and it keeps bleeding. She puts a new emergency dressing around it to give pressure. "This has to be stitched, it is too deep to glue or to heal like that".

With some resistance, Joakim finally comes along to the emergency tent and Elena explains what is going on. "Sorry madam it will have to wait a while, we don't have a doctor available at the moment." Says the lady behind the counter. Elena turns to Joakim and translates the conversation, he is almost happy to walk away again, but Elena grabs him by the arm. "Do you have a free space and the right things to stitch?" Elena asks the lady behind the desk. "I am a doctor myself, I will help the gentleman here myself", Elena answers firmly. She does not want Jocke to have to wait here for hours for a doctor and that the skin can no longer grow together properly. After the lady behind the desk has asked some more questions, she takes Elena and Joakim to a room and a sister brings anesthesia and suture equipment. After having put the anesthetics, she examines the wound again and comes to the conclusion that no muscles or anything are damaged. She starts stitching and not much later Joakim's hand is neatly in the bandage with 6 stitches underneath. "That's how it is done, now you just can't hit your knee with your hand tomorrow because then you have a chance that it will open up. While Elena cleans up and takes off her gloves, Joakim examines the bandage. "You did that nicely Elena" he complimented her. "well hello, it is not for nothing that I went to school for so many years!" Elena smiles back. When everything is cleaned up, they walk past the counter and then return to the bus. "I think it's really cool what you did with your hair! That blue and purple suits you well! " Joakim says to Elena. "Thank you, I am also very happy with it" she says and happily runs her hands through her hair. There are different colors of blue and purple mixed in strands, which gives a nice playful effect. 

Back at the bus it is now time for lunch, outside there are tables with all kinds of tasty things and everyone can grab what they want. Elena also picks up a plate and serves up all kinds of delicious things. Then she sits down with the boys together with Maarten. Hannes immediately pulls her onto his lap and hugs her tightly. "I missed you sis" and runs his hands through her hair. Elena gives him a kiss on the cheek "I missed you too and I am glad we see each other again in person instead of on a screen" says Elena after which she starts to eat.

In the meantime, the band members talk to Elena about everything that happened and all the funny stories, meanwhile the conversation moves from the bus to the festival site. The boys all wear casual clothes and fit in between the festival goers, so few people recognize them. It is an afternoon full of fun, music and beer and everyone is having a party. For dinner, they pick up a pizza from one of the stalls and eat it at one of the tables. Meanwhile, Elena goes looking for a toilet. Chris walks with her. At one point Elena stumbles over a bottle in the grass and Chris can just catch her. They both laugh about it and Chris keeps his arm around Elena when they walk away. On the way back Chris takes Elena her hand and so they walk back to the rest of the group. Maarten sees them coming and sees Chris looking at Elena. He notices that there is a kind of tension around those 2 for the rest of the evening and he decides to keep an eye on them. The last thing he wants is for Elena to get into trouble with Tim back at home.

As the evening progresses and Black Sabbath starts its show, Elena is well tipsy and happily dancing to the music. The boys cheerfully watch how she is enjoying everything and in the meantime also participate in the crazy dance. When someone walks by and bumps into Elena, she falls into Chris, who puts his arms around her to prevent her from falling down. Elena turns in his arms to thank him but when she looks into his eyes she can't say anything anymore, she is lost in his brown eyes and time seems to stand still. Chris can only think of one thing now standing like this with Elena, and slowly he approaches with his face to hers, he looks at her lips and then her eyes again, and then he closes the gab and kisses Elena.

Elena feels all kinds of emotions going through her body, but above all she feels how soft Chris's lips are and how nice this feels. She puts her hand on Chris's neck and deepens the kiss. Chris has his hands on her hips and is pulling her tightly against him. They are both absorbed in the moment. When Maarten looks back at Elena he sees what is happening, and as much as he likes her to be happy, he has to intervene to prevent worse. He walks over to Chris and Elena and pulls Elena away from him. Elena immediately realizes what she has done and walks away from the group. Chris wants to go after her but is stopped by Maarten who puts a hand on his chest. "As much as I hate Tim, he is still her boyfriend, and I don't want her to have problems at home," Maarten tells Chris who just nods, knowing he made a mistake but wishing it would have been accepted. Chris walks back to the group and decides to go back to the bus not much later.

In the meantime, Elena is also on her way back to the tent, tears quietly running down her cheeks. She does not manage to fall asleep that night. When Maarten is there, he crawls close to her and comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: finaly they kissed !!!!!, but what will happen now?? any guesses?? 
> 
> ps. this is the hair Elena has :
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/438749188670288340/


	11. Chapter 11

The next day there is little time for Sabaton to meet up, there is a lot to do with the media and they are busy for the show. Elena makes an appointment with Joakim to clean the wound on his hand and to check that everything is still in place and is not going to get infected. When all is well, she returns to the festival site to enjoy the last day. Maarten tries to distract Elena a bit from the previous evening. They do decide early on to go stand at the barrier for the Sabaton concert. They stand on Tommy's side of the stage and wait for Sabaton's turn to play. They talk to a lot of fans and have a nice afternoon, when it's time for Sabaton everyone goes crazy and the boys put on a great show. Elena notices that Chris can be found a bit more on this side of the stage and tries to get contact but she does not respond. She has trouble seeing Chris because when she sees him all she can think about is that kiss from the night before. Meanwhile, Tommy is freaking out on stage and makes Elena laugh. Maarten and Elena have contact with a father and his 8-year-old son and the young man goes completely crazy. He is very happy because the boys often visit this side of the stage. When the concert is over, Hannes stands in front of Elena and points to the boy, then he throws his drumstick at her but unfortunately it is snatched away from her by another man. The boy is disappointed but there is not much he can do about it. Hannes also sees it happen and signals to Elena if she wants to ask the father and boy to stand still after the show. No sooner said than done and together they are still talking while they walk to the end of the stage, because here they can go through the fence. Here Hannes is waiting behind a screen and the group is allowed to continue. The boy becomes very happy when he sees Hannes and gives him a hug. Hannes then gives him his drumsticks and guitar picks and takes a picture with the boy, after which he gives Elena a hug and kiss on her cheek. After this he unfortunately has to go and says goodbye to the group. “How did you manage this so quickly?” The father asks Elena in surprise. “I've known the boys personally for a while, so when Hannes saw what those other guys were doing, she gestured if I could help”.  
They say goodbye after the boy thanks Elena ten times more.

Elena and Maarten decide to get something to eat and order another beer to end the evening, after which they go back to the tent and go to sleep.  
The next morning many people are up early and gone, Elena and Maarten are also cleaning up and almost ready to go back home. Just after 11 o'clock the car is packed and they drive back home. "Elena, that kiss with Chris, Tim will not hear from me, that would only cause problems" says Maarten. “Thank you Maarten” Elena says quietly. The rest of the way it remains quiet.

Once home, Tim is still at work so Elena can unpack everything and put it in its place. When she is sitting in front of the TV with a glass of tea she receives a call from Hannes, she takes the ipad and starts the video call. “Hey Hannes! Do you miss me already? ” laughs Elena. She picks up the iPad and sits at the kitchen table. “Haha I always miss you, you know that” responds Hannes back. “I think you forgot something on the bus, I just came across this vest of yours”. In the meantime, Hannes is holding up a vest. Elena can hit her in the head herself, she just forgot her favorite cardigan on the bus. “That's stupid of me! Can you keep it until the next time I see you ”asks Elena. “We can do that, but we have a few days off now between the festivals, so I thought if you give your address then I'll bring it”. Elena nearly chokes on her tea and reaches for her phone. “Yes of course you can come by! Then I'll show you the city here. ” She says happily and in the meantime she sends her address to Hannes via the app. They talk for a while longer, neither knowing that Hannes will need that address sooner than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys a bit shorter chapter I know, the next is longer I promise! I had to cut it off here because the 2nd part was getting way too long to write here and was quite intense to write


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo HAPPY B-DAY JOAKIM!!!
> 
> his chapter has been a long time coming, with the corona virus making its return and me working with disabled people who have the virus there is no time to write / post so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapter !!
> 
> beware! violence in this chapter !!

Hannes and Elena are just about to end the conversation when Elena's front door opens with a bang and is then slammed shut again. Frightened, Elena turns to see Tim approaching her with his phone in his hand. He is red with anger and throws his bag away. "WHAT IS THIS!?" he yells as he takes a handful of hair from Elena and pulls her head back and holds his phone over her to check. On the phone is a picture of her and Chris at the moment Chris is just giving her that kiss. Elena turns white at the sight of this photo. "I'll teach you, you dirty whore!" Tim shouts and throws Elena to the floor, chair and all. He puts his phone in his pocket and throws the vase of flowers on the table at Elena. The vase shatters against Elena's shoulder. Tim pulls her hair back up high and pushes her against the wall and starts hitting her.

Meanwhile, Hannes panics from what he sees. Chris, who is listening to music on the couch opposite of him, notices that something is wrong and takes off his earplugs. Immediately he hears that something is going on on Hannes's phone and he walks over to see what is wrong. He is shocked by what he sees, Elena is now covered in blood from various wounds and Tim is still hitting and kicking in the meantime. “Chris call the emergency number!” Hannes shouts quickly and he starts a screen recording on his phone so that there is proof of what is happening now. Startled, Chris quickly picks up his phone and dials the emergency number. Even now half in panic, he passes on the information that the dispatch needs and they quickly send the police and an ambulance.  
Meanwhile, Tim is still shouting and yelling at Elena and pulling her back up. She tries to resist but Tim is too strong for her and everything hurts. She feels the blood trickling down her hands and face. Tim pushes Elena hard against the wall and hits her head hard against the wall a few times. Elena now sees all kinds of black spots in her field of vision and has to make an effort not to fall. then Tim wraps both hands around her throat. "You will learn this bitch" he whispers in her ear. "This is the last time you disobeyed me". Tim puts a lot of force on his hands and prevents Elena from breathing. Elena tries with everything she can to get Tim's hands of her neck, she tries to kick, scratch and also get between his hands with her fingers but he is too strong. She is unable to get Tim loose. Slowly she feels her arms and legs gaining weight and she has less strength. The frantic attempts to break free diminish until at some point they stop completely. Elena looks Tim straight in the eye. All she sees is anger. This is it then Elena thinks, this is where it ends, this is where I die. This is the last thing Elena can think of, she makes one more frantic attempt to break free but it is useless. The black spots in her eyes widen until she can't see anything and closes her eyes. Her body now hanging against the wall like a rag doll, only held up by Tim's 2 hands.

From the tour bus Hannes and Chris watch the whole thing in horror and Chris's tears run openly down his cheeks. He wants to help her, he wants to do something, he cannot just let her die, but from the bus he can do nothing more than call the emergency services who are already on their way to Elena's house. On the screen they see Elena hanging limp in Tim's hands. When he is sure she is no longer breathing, he steps back and releases Elena who falls to the floor like a bag of salt. Elena remains motionless on the floor. Then Tim walks away, out of the house and leaves the front door open.  
Hannes calls to the camera, hoping that this will wake up Elena, but it has no effect. By shouting, the rest of the band members come to see what is going on. What they see is a panicked Hannes and Chris who sinks to the floor crying and mumbles things like "this is not possible, this is not possible, she is not dead, it will all be alright". When Par picks up Hannes's phone, they see Elena still lifeless on the floor, a small pool of blood has now formed near her mouth and nose and shards are everywhere on the ground. 

After 1 minute people walk into the house 2 ambulance employees rush to Elena and call a number of things to the police who have also arrived. One of the police people sees the ipad on the table with a corpse pale Joakim and Hannes in the picture. Some quick questions are asked and data noted, after which the iPad is closed.

It is quiet in the bus. All 5 are defeated and tears are rolling down their cheeks. “This is not possible, this is not real” Chris sniffles after which he bursts into tears. Nobody says anything, nobody can muster to comfort Chris. They themselves are still too shocked by what just happened. Chris gets up and takes Elena's cardigan from the couch and walks back to his bed.

Still crying, he goes to bed with knees to his chest, the vest that still smells of Elena clutched to his chest in his arms, as if he could get her back with this if he just hold it long enough and tight enough. He cannot comprehend what he just saw. He smells the vest again. "Elena, I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleaaaas don't kil me xD   
> i thought about ending the storry here, but i just coudn't !   
> so beare with me and tel me what you think!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo its bin a while... sorry about that. the pandemic is filling al my free time with shifts at work

There is a silence in the bus, everyone has their own thoughts. Hannes takes a deep sigh and puts his hands over his face. “I think we should go to her,” he says quietly. “Chris and I have seen everything so the police want to talk to us, and I want to see Elena” After that. The rest of the band nods, but says nothing. They were already on their way in that direction anyway and they all want to see Elena and say goodbye. Joakim walks over to the driver to give an address where he can drive to

Meanwhile, Elena is driven into the ambulance while one of the employees performs chest compressions. The ambulance then drives to the hospital with screeching tires and sirens and flashing lights in an attempt to save Elena.

After another hour of driving, the boys arrive at a parking space where the bus can be parked, here they call a taxi to go to Elena's house. Chris is silent and sees white like a ghost, In the car he just looks outside. When they arrive at the house, the group stops at the driveway. Everywhere people are watching and people from the police are busy with investigations. Hannes walks to an officer, this lady immediately recognizes him as the gentleman on the ipad and leads him away from the spectators so that they can talk.  
“Are you okay” asks the policeman. Hannes shrugs his head and then sighs he takes his phone and shows the video what he made of the whole thing. "pore thing, That you should have seen all of this, you also called, right?" the agent asks. “Yes we were talking when her boyfriend came in and attacked her” says Hannes and a tear runs down his cheek. The policeman puts a hand on Hannes's shoulder. "Your quick response did help, the resuscitation was successful". Hannes's head shoots up. “Successful? Do you mean she made it? Elena is alive? ” Hannes asks in disbelief thinking that he must have misunderstood. The officer nods, "she's in bad shape but she's alive". Hannes starts to sob, only this time tears of happiness.  
“The rest should hear this too” he says to the agent and runs back to the rest of the band.  
Once there, he flies Chris around his neck and gives a big hug. When he looks at him “she's alive, Elena's alive, she's made it”, he still says to Chris in disbelief but also so that the rest can hear. Chris cannot speak words but also puts his arms around Hannes and together they do a kind of joy dance. The rest of the group is also happy and here and there tears can be seen. Hannes continues with his story, "she is in bad shape but the worst is over the police told me " and he slaps Chris on the shoulder.  
Officers also records the statements of the boys, which takes quite a while. After 2 hours they are done with that and the policeman who talked to Hannes in the beginning walks up to them. “Here, this is the address of the hospital and ward plus room where your friend is” she says, after which the boys thank her, on the advice of the woman, Hannes goes inside to get some clothes and important things that Elena will soon need and puts it in a bag to take with him. When he looks at the bedside table on Elena's side, a cuddly toy of a dog looks up there, he recognizes it as the cuddly toy that Freya had sent her as a birthday present when Freya found out that Elena had no animals to cuddle with . He picks up the dog and looks at it for a moment, after which he puts it in the bag, if Elena has it here so in sight then she will probably like to have it in the hospital too.  
Then Hannes walks back out to the rest of the group. Again he thanks the agent. The rest have already arranged a taxi and not much later it will arrive. They get in and give the driver the address where they need to go. It is a short drive and it is very busy on the road, so they get stuck in traffic. Hannes and Chris are restless, they want to go to Elena as soon as possible to see how she is. Tommy tries to distract everyone a bit by imitating a guide in his own way. “And if you now look out of the window to the left, you will see 2 cyclists standing in front of a red traffic light, what a great invention that the bicycle and the cycle path are. Did you know that the Netherlands is one of the countries with the most bicycles? ”. It works, they burst oud laughing and the atmosphere becomes a bit more relaxed.

After 40 minutes they arrive at the hospital. They pay the driver and walk in through the large revolving doors. At the counter on the right, they ask the lady sitting there where they should be. “That is on the 2nd floor gentlemen, when you are upstairs, turn right and then follow the signs D1, you will come to the department and the numbers of the rooms are on the wall, ”the woman explains.  
The boys walk to the second floor and follow the directions of the D1 signs, after which they arrive at the department. When they are almost at the door of the right room, a sister approaches. "Mag ik vragen voor wie jullie komen ?" they all look at each other because none of them can understand what the sister is saying. Par takes over the conversation and starts talking in English explaining who they are and who they are here for. "Okay, there are many of you, but if you are calm you can go in, she just woke up". The boys want to continue walking if the nurse stops them for a while. "Be aware of the fact that she is well damaged, don't be alarmed by how she looks because it is not a nice sight to see" she warns quickly after which the boys are finally allowed to enter.


End file.
